


My Pleasure

by where_havealltheflowers_gone



Series: BDSM!Gallavich [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: BDSM, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kink Negotiation, M/M, No actual sex, Season Three Rewrite, Sub!Ian, Talking, dom!Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_havealltheflowers_gone/pseuds/where_havealltheflowers_gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey embark on a BDSM relationship. </p>
<p>[I can't summary.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, little ficlet about kink negotiation. Because this is how all sub/dom relationships should start.

“What?” Mickey snarled.  
“What what?”  
“Don’t give me that shit, man. This is the fifth fucking time you’ve looked at me.”  
Ian grinned, “Maybe I just like the way you look.”  
Mickey smirked into his beer bottle. “Bullshit. The fuck’s up?”  
Ian twisted the hem of his t-shirt in between his fingers. “I want to talk about what happened.”  
Mickey didn’t take his eyes off the TV screen. “What happened?”  
“You know, last night. With the blow job and the name-calling.”  
Mickey glanced towards Ian before bringing his drink back to his lips. “What, did you like, not like it or something?”  
The side of Ian’s mouth tugged upwards. “No, I liked it. I just… Want it to happen again.”  
“So we’ll do it again.”  
“But we should talk about it.”  
“Why?”  
“So you don’t do something I’m not into.”  
Mickey rolled his head to the side, giving Ian a look of disbelief. “You wanna kink negotiate, Gallagher?”  
Ian’s mouth gaped open. “You- you know what that is?”  
“’Course I do,” Mickey grumbled, “I don’t live under a fucking rock. I watch the same porn you do.”   
“Have you ever been a…” Ian let the end of his statement trail off with a wave of his hand.  
Mickey stared at him, eyebrows raised in a questioning way. “No,” he said after a solid minute, “No, I have never been someone’s Dom.” He slid his hand onto Ian’s knee. “Is that something that you want?” he asked, voice purposely breathy and low.  
Ian gulped. “Maybe,” he tried to joke, “If you could learn to use your words.”  
“I’m talking now, aren’t I?”  
Ian nodded slowly. “So,” he started hesitantly, “How do we do this?”  
“First things first, you need a safe word. ‘Case you wanna pussy out of something.” Mickey smirked.  
Ian rolled his eyes. “Meaning, you’re gonna make fun of me if I’m not into some weird, kinky shit like you are.”  
Mickey barked out a laugh. “I get the feeling you’re just as kinky as I am, Firecrotch.”  
Ian shrugged, playful feeling still dancing in his gut. “Wanna find out?”  
Mickey squeezed his knee. “Not yet. Gotta talk first.” He reached over to grab at the remote that was precariously perched on the arm of the couch. He pushed a button, causing the TV to flick off with an audible ‘click.’ “Come on,” Mickey rose from the couch and- to Ian’s surprise- offered his hand over to the redhead.   
“Where are we going?”  
“China. Where the fuck you think?” Mickey quipped as they walked into his bedroom. He settled onto the bed, back against the wall. He pat the space beside him, and looked at Ian expectantly. “You gonna stand there and stare at me all night, or are we gonna do this?”  
Ian slid underneath the blanket that had been carelessly thrown to the side. “Why are we talking in here?”  
Mickey shrugged as he scooted farther into the covers. He pulled Ian closer by his hips. “It’s better if you’re comfortable.”  
Ian lay his head against Mickey’s collarbone, nose resting in the space between Mickey’s neck and shoulder. He curled his arms up, hands splayed across Mickey’s chest. “This is comfortable,” he admitted.  
“So,” Mickey started gently, fingers tapping against the small of Ian’s back, “Tell me what you like.”  
“I don’t… I don’t really know. I’ve never had anyone…do this sort of thing.”   
“But you’ve always wanted to?”  
“Yes,” Ian breathed against Mickey’s skin, “Have you?”  
Mickey nodded, a hand coming up to brush against the back of Ian’s head. “Yeah, I have.”  
Ian squirmed closer to Mickey’s warmth. “You’re different like this.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“More relaxed, softer.”  
“I feel better like this. Safer. Like I’m being myself.”   
“So, what’s my safe world gonna be?”  
“You’ve gotta pick it. Something you would never say otherwise.”  
“Does it matter if it’s lame?”  
“It can be anything you want, Gallagher.”  
“Can I think about it for awhile?”   
“As long as you need.”  
Ian nuzzled his face into Mickey’s neck. “Okay.” He let a minute or two pass, “Hey, Mick?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Thanks. For, ya know, doing this with me.”  
Mickey ghosted his lips over Ian’s forehead. “My pleasure.”


End file.
